Apples: A Death Note Love Story
by JynxFinnigan
Summary: Light Yagami is busy planning his next step to getting rid of L for good when a new girl is accepted into his Cram Class. Who is this girl? What is she doing here? And why does nothing she says add up? A Light/OC Love Story. Ever so slightly AU
1. Chapter 1:Cram Class

**Author Notes: Okay, so this is my first EVER Death Note fancfic. Be nice, I'm just seeing how this goes :D I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, but I didn't want to give too much of the next chapter away already :D Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**-Chapter One-**

Light Yagami was sitting in the back of his cram class, drawing absent-mindedly.

Ryuk, the shinigami who followed Light around all day, was currently leaning against the wall of the classroom, sighing in a bored manner.

"How much longer are you here for?" Ryuk asked him, crossing his arms.

"About another hour now." Light muttered quietly to Ryuk, concious of the fact that he was the only one who could see or hear Ryuk.

"But that's ages. If I wasn't a shinigami I would definitely die of boredom right now." Ryuk told him as Light copied down the writing on the whiteboard.

Ignoring Ryuk, Light began to work out the answers on his page, tapping his fingers as he worked.

He heard the door to the classroom open, but he didn't look up. People were always coming in and out and it no longer interested him anyway.

Light stopped writing and began to think of the criminals he would be killing tonight, all at random times, to throw L's little 'student' theory out of the water.

He was just thinking of the wonderful clues he could use when Ryuk got his attention.

"Wow. She's certainly something, even by a shinigami's usual standards."

Light looked up to see what he was going on about and almost fell off his chair at the sight before him.

A young girl with pale silvery hair right down her back, milky white skin and piercing crimson eyes was staring back at him from the front of the class.

"I was told I had to come here for cram class?" The girl's sweet, wintery voice carried across the room towards Light, and he could feel his skin getting hotter by the mere sound of her angelic voice.

"That's right, this is the cram class. What is your name?" The teacher said breezily, as she checked the register for a new name.

"Solace. Solace Nobuyuki." The girl replied, smiling daintily at the teacher.

"Okay then, Miss Nobuyuki. If you'd like to find a seat. I think there's one available next to Mr Yagami at the back." The teacher told her, pointing out the seat.

"Thank you." Solace replied, making her way to the back of the class.

The second she sat down, Light's eyes were upon her.

"Your a little late, aren't you? We've been here almost an hour." Light smirked, not taking his eyes off the board.

"I had trouble finding the right place, Mr...Yagami." The girl replied, her crimson eyes penetrating his very soul as he glanced back at her.

Light's smile faltered and he had to catch his breath as he replied; "It's Light. Call me Light."

Solace smiled at him and extended a milky white hand.

"Solace. Pleased to meet you, Light, call me Light." She smirked as Light blushed a little in response.

He laughed quietly and turned back to the board.

"Not in the mood to play? What a shame. I so do love to play." Solace whispered to him as she got out a notebook and pen and began to take notes.

Light stiffened in his seat and smiled at her flirtatiously.

"So, Solace, are you busy after class?" He asked her as she breezed through the answers.

"Not that I know of. Why? Are you offering?" She asked him.

"Are you accepting?" Light bit back.

She turned to him and smiling, shaking her head.

"I might be."

-

After class, Light waited for Solace to emerge from the classroom.

Ryuk was standing beside him as usual, and he didn't seem impressed.

"What happened to all that planning you did? All those criminals you were going to kill tonight?" Ryuk growled at him, crossing his arms in disgust.

"I'll do it later, quit asking. Your just jealous because she can't see you." Light said out of the corner of this mouth as Solace came out of the classroom door and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said, taking his offered arm as he walked her out of the building into the street.

"Hey." He repeated, smiling at her as he took her to a small cafe/bar just down the road. "I hope you don't mind, but as a student I don't really have much money to treat a lady to anything special." He told her as he held the door open for her to slip inside.

"Don't worry about. I can pay." She smiled, walking in to the small, lemon scented room where one waiter and a barman were serving.

"Table for thr-two." Light requested, momentarily forgetting that Ryuk couldn't be seen by anyone but him, and so wouldn't really need a seat at their table.

As they sat and talked about various things, Light began to learn a little more about Solace.

She was 17, like him, and lived in a small flat with her father, Paris. She had a pet cat called Flea who liked to sleep in the salad crisper when no one was in the house. She played the piano, had a beautiful singing voice and used to be in a choir at her old school.

She didn't have any brothers or sisters, and her mother had died when she was a little girl.

"Dad works as a part-time mechanic, so we don't really have much money right now." She told him, taking a sip of water from her glass.

_'Hang on... doesn't have much money? So how come she said earlier that she could pay?'_ Light thought as she talked to him, frowning slightly.

"Are you thinking the same as I am? Things just don't add up with this girl, do they?" Ryuk spoke from behind Light, startling him slightly.

"So errr... what school do you go to?" Light asked her, ignoring Ryuk.

"Oh I'm home tutored. That's why my Dad only works part time. I figured that I could get a few more hours of school work done if I went to cram school whilst he was at work." She replied.

_'Her Dad works night shifts? Who wants their car fixed at night?'_ Light thought, trying to make sense of this girl. '_Unless she's lying about him being a mechanic too.'_

Solace stopped talking and smiled at Light.

"So tell me about you." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"There's not really much to tell." Light replied, smiling back at her. "I don't really do much outside school. I'm dead boring, actually." He smirked at that last comment.

"Your very clever, very funny. Do you know that?" Ryuk said sarcastically as he sighed impatiently.

Solace shook her head, laughing a little.

"I'm sure your not. I'm sure your a very interesting person really." She said, her crimson eyes drifting very obviously over Light's torso, before flicking back up to his face.

"Maybe you should stick around. Get to know how interesting I can really be." Light told her, leaning forwards.

Solace smirked and was about to say something when she caught sight of the clock.

"Oh God, I'd better get going. Dad will be back from... work any time soon. I'll see you at cram school tomorrow!" Solace told him, opening her purse to reveal quite a bit of money as she threw down enough to pay for hers and Light's food, plus a little extra as she waved at Light and dashed out of the cafe.

"This is getting stranger and stranger..." Ryuk muttered as Light watched the girl run back down the street.

"Solace Nobuyuki... Who are you?" Light whispered.

-

Back in his bedroom, Light stretched, took out the Death Note from his well hidden false drawer and picked up his pen.

"Now to get started." Light smirked, picking up his pen and list of criminals he had to kill.

Opening a search window on his computer, Light began typing in the names of the criminals, observing their pictures, and writing down their names, cause of death, and events leading up to their death.

"I can't wait to see how L reacts to these glorious gems." Light laughed as he wrote out intricate details and 'clues' to further irritate the unknown investigator.

He was finally down to the last criminal as he began to type in the name on his computer.

He stopped, staring down at the name he had hastily scribbed earlier that morning.

"Paris... Nobuyuki..."

**Author Notes: So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know if you want this to continue please! Thank you!**

**-Jynx-  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Innocence, Guilt And Justice

**Author Notes: Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. **

**Sorry this chapter is not my best, but I tried the best I could. I'm sorry if any of it is a little confusing, let me know if any of it leaves you hazy. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

-Chapter Two-

Staring at the name in shock, Light called up the picture on his computer.

"Paris Nobuyuki. Wanted for several car thefts, laundering money, one account of grevious bodily harm. Bailed out by a unknown source." Light read aloud, narrowing his eyes at the picture of the man.

Yes... It was definitely Solace's father. He had the same silvery white hair. The same milky white complexion.

But his eyes... they were a dark greyish black... Not like Solace's eerie crimson ones.

Clicking off the information, Light closed the Death Note and placed it into his desk.

"What are you doing?" Ryuk asked him, looking annoyed.

"I'm going to find out some more about Solace Nobuyuki... I want to know if she's involved with any of that." Light gestured towards the now blank computer screen and stood up. "I also want to find out who the unknown source was who bailed him out... And who he inflicted 'grevious bodily harm on'."

Ryuk frowned at Light and crossed his arms.

"Didn't it say?" He asked.

Light shook his head.

"The information wasn't there for some reason..." Light frowned, sitting down on his bed. "It kept coming up with an error no matter how much I tried to access his criminal record..."

Light lay back against his bed and gazed up at the ceiling.

Ryuk sighed and leant against the window sill.

"I hate it when you go on dates." He said.

-

The next evening in cram class, Light made sure he was a little early, so he could catch Solace on the way in.

As it happens, Solace didn't turn up even after the bell for the beginning of cram class sounded.

Settling down in his seat at the back, Light frowned at the board and placed his fingers together.

_'I wonder where she's gotten to... Maybe she's quit cram __class...'_ Light thought to himself. He then shook his head and yawned. _'No. She'll be here. I can feel it.'_

-

A few minutes into the lesson, Solace slipped through the door silently.

After apologising to the teacher for being late, Solace sat down next to Light and smiled at him weakly.

"Your a little late. A habit of yours?" Light teased her.

Solace gave him a withering look and shook her head.

"No actually... My Father... was feeling a little.. ill. So I had to make sure he was okay before I left." Solace told him, getting out her notebook and writing things off the board.

"Oh right. So he won't be working tonight?" Light asked her.

Solace shook her head.

"I doubt it. He was pretty out of it when I left him." She replied.

"Oh I see.." Light nodded, quickly finishing the answers to the problems off the board and leaning back on his seat a little.

It didn't take Solace too long either, and she joined him in the chair-leaning.

"Light... What do you know about... Kira?" She asked suddenly, her voice quiet and solemn.

Light almost fell back off his chair in shock as he turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as Ryuk stirred next to him.

"Kira... They say he is trying to kill all the criminals in Japan..." Solace said quietly, staring at the paper in front of her.

Light nodded, frowning at her.

Solace turned to him, her crimson eyes full of fear.

"D-do you think he knows the difference between those who are guilty... and... those who aren't?" She asked Light, looking down at his feet as she spoke.

Light's eyes opened widely in shock.

_'Those who aren't guilty? Does she mean wrongly convicted criminals?'_ Light thought, looking down at the floor in a concerned way._ 'I never even thought that maybe... people could be innocent...'_

Light shook his head clear and looked up at Solace, smiling falsely.

"I'm sure he does. Why? Are you a secret criminal?" Light teased her.

Solace blushed and shook her head.

"N-no. I'm not." She said, still looking at the floor.

"Then why so worried?" Light asked, turning back to the board as Ryuk smirked evilly next to him.

"I-I just... feel bad is all... For those who are innocent." Solace whispered.

_'Like your father perhaps?'_ Light thought to himself, trying to concentrate on the board ahead. _'Maybe she has a point... How __**do**__ I know who's innocent and who's not?'_

As the lesson continued, Light watched Solace out of the corner of his eye.

She was writing something in a little red book. He couldn't see what though, as the pen she was using didn't appear to make any marks.

_'Invisible ink perhaps?' _He frowned, gathering his things as the bell went.

Solace stood up and walked towards the door, casting Light a shy smile as she left.

Light frowned at her back as he watched her leave the classroom.

'Where's she going in such a hurry?' Light thought to himself as he swung his bag over his shoulder and followed after her.

Keeping himself to the shadows, he followed her to a dark street lined with flats and trees.

He watched her enter a building, and strained to see her type a number into the security keypad.

He swore aloud as she disappeared through the door, locking the keypad as the door swung shut.

"Damn. Now what do I do?" Light frowned.

"23,46,89." Ryuk said next to him, examining the nails on his right hand in a bored gesture.

"What?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"The number you have to type into the keypad. It's 23,46,89." Ryuk replied.

"How do you know that? And more importantly, why are you telling me? You once said that your on no-ones side." Light said, narrowing his eyes at the God.

"Number one, I am a shinigami. I know everything. And I saw her typing it in. And number two, alright I lied, I don't know everything and I want to see what she's hiding too." Ryuk replied, shrugging and taking an apple out of Light's bag.

Light watched as the shinigami ate with a strange look of irritation on his face.

"Well go on then. Aren't you going to go in?" Ryuk asked him, gesturing towards the door.

Light nodded and walked slowly towards the door.

"23,46,89, right?" He muttered, typing the numbers in.  
"Yep." Ryuk replied, crunching his apple in two more bites before discarding the core in a near-by bush and following Light into the building.

Light crept along the corridor, trying to work out where she had gone.

"Upstairs. Third room along." Ryuk whispered, although Light couldn't work out why, as no one else would be able to hear him anyway.

"Right... Why are you helping me again?" Light asked, his patience towards the God waning as Ryuk suppressed a laugh.

"Do you want me to help you?" Ryuk asked him.

"Yes." Light said grudingly. "I just want to know why."

"I already told you. I want to know why." Ryuk replied, pushing Light towards the stairs.

Light pushed his hand off and began trudging up the stairs quietly.

He could hear a tv blaring from somewhere near his right, and an argument was going on somewhere on his left.

"Nice place to live." Ryuk sniggered as Light kicked past discarded take-aways, tissues and god knows what else on the stairs.

Light counted three doors along and walked up to the right one.

Putting his ear against the wooden door, he listened in to the conversation that was going on inside.

"Father, you need to rest. There is no way you can go out tonight." Solace's quiet wintery voice sounded from near the door.

"Sol, if I don't go then Kazune will have my knee-caps. He needs a dark blue convertible by tonight, and if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll send the boys round to do this again." A man voice said, as the noise of a tv came on.

Light frowned with annoyance at the door, irritated that he couldn't see what Solace's Father was talking about.

"If you do go out, then Kira will get you." Solace said in annoyed tone.

Light heard her Father scoff, and the sound of someone being pushed out of the way.

"Don't talk rubbish, Sol. I'm more scared of Kazune's boys than I am of some make-believe demi-God." Paris Nobuyuki growled at her.

Light heard him putting his boots on. The sound of a zip. A button on a coat.

"Father he is real and he will kill you." Solace said determinedly. "Why can't you see that I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Why the hell would I need you to protect me? Your Mother tried protecting me, and that did a lot of good didn't it? I ended up in prison because of her." He snapped, as something thumped against a wall. "Worst thing that ever happened, me listening to her. 'Leave it to me' she said. 'I'll take care of everything.' Bollocks. She did more harm than good and now she's dead. Stupid bitch. She never listened to me. You never listen to me either. I'm going out and that's final." Light jumped back from the door as the handle rattled next to him.

"No your not." Solace growled at him from inside, evidently prising him away from the front door.

"Don't argue with me girl. If you know what's good for you!" Paris raged, stomping around near the door handle again.

Something smashed against a wall, there was a cry of pain and then there was silence.

Light pressed himself against the doorway in the flat next to them, glancing over at Ryuk who was grinning contentedly.

Light swallowed and pressed his ear against the door again.

He heard Paris mutter something to which Solace did not reply.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door and he jumped backed, falling over a discarded tool box and hitting his head on the stair banister.

Light swore, and scrambled to his feet as the door to the flat open.

Light stared up at the figure in the door, his breath ragged and his head throbbing as he swallowed again.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

**-**

**Author Notes: I do love cliffhangers :) Let me know what you thought of chapter two :D I probably won't update tomorrow, as I'm a little busy, but I'll try my best. Thank you for reading :D  
**

**-Jynx-  
**


End file.
